


Blue Velvet

by petrichorica



Series: Spencer Reid/Reader One Shots [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Just warnin u it gets a little steamy, Song fic, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: FIC REQ: Hi baby( sorry I call everyone cute names hope you don't mind) could you do a one shot or whatever where the reader is a singer in the bar the team went to celebrate their just closed case,and them Reid falls in love with her? Thx baby





	

**Author's Note:**

> the song is Blue Velvet by Lana Del Rey if you guys wanna check it out!

Dr. Spencer Reid sat at a cramped booth in a dimly lit bar. His coworkers surrounded him, laughing and enjoying themselves and celebrating a successful case, but Reid was otherwise preoccupied. His attention was turned towards the stage at the front of the bar. A stray curl fell in front of his face, but he made no move to fix it.

A girl stood on the stage under the spotlight. She was accompanied by a few other musicians, but Reid wouldn’t have been able to tell you that. The singer wore a long, blue velvet dress, which Reid noticed was also the name of the Lana Del Rey song she was singing. Her (y/h/c) hair fell in front of her face slightly as she sang. She was the kind of beautiful Reid wasn’t used to. She had these big, blue eyes that Reid felt piercing him, even in the back of the bar. She was the kind of girl he’d never think to approach, she was too intimidating for that. She was more of Morgan’s type, maybe. He felt inadequate just looking at her, yet he couldn’t stop. 

The song ended far too quickly for Reid’s liking, and the singer made her way off the stage for a short break. Reid felt himself stand up, brush past JJ and Prentiss and walk towards her. His team looked on in confusion. 

“He’s been staring at that girl the whole night,” Morgan nudged JJ. She chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

“They grow up so fast.” She remarked with a sigh. Morgan smiled and continued watching Reid.

Spencer was almost right behind her when reality hit him. He stopped in his tracks, and turned on his heel to plant his nervous legs at the bar. He tangled a hand through his hair. What was he thinking? He took a sip of his water, his mouth suddenly far too dry. 

You guzzled water to ease the beginnings of a sore throat, tucking your hair behind your ear. You’d noticed an attractive man with a mop of curly hair gazing at you intently from the back of the bar. As a bar singer, you got a lot of unwanted attention, but there was something about this guy that intrigued you. The mystery guy now sat at the bar, doing a very poor job of hiding his glances at you. 

You adjusted the straps on your velvet dress and walked over to the bar near the guy. Leaning against it, you subtly stole a glance to see if he was looking. You were hoping he would make the first move, but you would go for it if you had to. Your patience ran out after about thirty seconds. You stepped over a few more feet and stood next to him.

“Did you like our set?” You said, starting the conversation. He looked up at you. 

“Um, I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” He asked, eyes wide. Your voice sounded slightly different so close. He swallowed.

“The setlist. You looked like you were enjoying the music.” You said, and grinned at him. 

“Oh! Uh, yeah, the music was great. You have a fantastic voice.” Reid managed to force the words out of his mouth.

“I’m (y/n) (y/l/n), it’s nice to meet you.” You smiled at him.

“I’m Dr. Spencer Reid.” He replied. This guy just kept getting more and more interesting. 

“Doctor, huh? Medical?” You asked. 

“Actually, I have doctorates in math, engineering, and chemistry, and I hold BA’s in sociology, psychology, and philosophy.” Spencer rattled off. He clearly got asked this question frequently.

“Holy shit.” You stared at him. He laughed. 

“All the degrees in the world couldn’t give me any musical ability, though.” He gestured to you. You blushed. You met his gaze, and the two of you held eye contact for a little longer than normal. 

You were the first to break. “I um, have another set to do, but can I give you my number or something? Maybe we could hang out later or…” You trailed off, unsure of yourself. Spencer looked genuinely surprised. 

“That would be amazing.” He said, a grin on his face that you hoped you’d see a lot more of. He pulled out some paper and a pen from his pocket, and you scribbled down your number, writing your name after it so he wouldn’t forget. Spencer watched you make your way back to the stage in awe of the events that had just occurred. 

Twenty minutes of music later, your band was finally done for the night. You helped them pack up the equipment hastily. Spencer stood by the bar still, patiently waiting. His team had left about ten minutes prior, and you’d noticed a tall, muscular man slap him playfully on the back. He’d almost choked on his water, and you had to fight back giggles onstage. 

You approached Spencer, pleasantly surprised that he was still here. 

“Hey.” You said. He stood from his barstool. Until then, you hadn’t realized how tall he was. 

“Hey.” He smiled back.

“Walk me to my car?” You suggested. He nodded, and followed you out of the bar. Your hand found his, and you felt your face grow hot as he gripped it back. You rounded the corner of the bar, walking up to a small Volvo. You’d named it Gillian after the X-Files actress.

“Um, this is me.” You turned to face him. You could feel your heartbeat in your throat. Spencer’s hand still grasped yours loosely, unwilling to let go. He looked in your eyes again, and noticed the deep blue reflecting the lights from the bar. You gravitated closer, unable to resist the pull. Spencer leaned down and you rose up on your toes to meet him. 

The kiss was gentle and tentative at first. You let go of Spencer’s hand and ran yours up his arm, resting it on his shoulder. His hands drifted up to your waist, holding you firmly. You deepened the kiss, and he backed you up against your car. His kisses felt hungry and desperate, like it was the last kiss he’d ever get. You ran your fingers along his jawline and wound them into his mess of hair. He pressed closer to you, your chests touching now. You broke for air.

Your chest heaved in the moonlight. Spencer leaned his forehead against yours and caught his breath.

“(Y/N), I-” Spencer started to say something, but you had taken advantage of your position and ducked your head under his chin, pressing kisses to the hollow of his neck. He moaned as your teeth scraped along his pulse. He gently pushed you back up against the car, and pushed a knee in between your legs. You gasped as he reciprocated your ministrations, leaving red spots along your collarbone. 

Spencer’s hands drifted down your body, running along the blue velvet material. You clutched his shoulder tightly. Over his shoulder you noticed a few late patrons stumbling out of the bar, and suddenly realized where you were. 

“S-Spencer, we’re in public.” You gasped out, gently removing his lips from your neck. He turned around, surveying the parking lot and spotting the stragglers.

“Listen, I have to go home, but please call? I really like you, and I wanna see you again.” You asked. Spencer was really something special, and this wasn’t just a booty call for you. With the way he was looking at you, you could tell it wasn’t for him either.

“Of course.” Spencer replied. “I really like you too.” He grinned at you. His smile was the brightest thing you’d ever seen. Spencer slipped one more tender kiss in before you ducked into your car. He shut your car door, and you stole another glance at him before driving off. As you sped off towards your apartment, you couldn’t keep the huge grin from spreading to your face. You touched your slightly swollen lips and giggled.

Reid stood alone in the parking lot, doing the same. He turned around to find his car before realizing that he drove with Morgan. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

“Yeah, Morgan? I’m gonna need you to pick me up.” He said sheepishly. He heard Morgan chuckle loudly over the phone. 

“Sure thing, Pretty Boy. I only left because I thought for sure you were going home with that bar singer.” Morgan said. Reid hung up. He ran a hand through his hair, remembering how close he actually had been to going home with her. It was better he didn’t. They hadn’t even gone on a date yet. Maybe he’d give her that call tomorrow.

That night, Reid listened to Blue Velvet on repeat, staring at his ceiling. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with images of you in your velvet dress.


End file.
